The Weird Life Of A Timelord
by Nindroid99
Summary: Brigham is a normal kid. He goes to school and plays video games. But when he watches Doctor Who, he starts getting strange memories. Memories of another life. A timelord life...
1. Chapter 1

The timelord went quiet as his companion Stacy asked him what they should do. They had just angered Sontarans that were trying to invade the earth. He knew that there was no way they could defeat the Sontarans with him still alive. He knew what he had to do. "Stacy," he said, "can you go get my fob watch from my coat. It's in the kitchen." Stacy ran to his tardis and went in. "Goodbye," he said quietly as he pointed his screwdriver at his tardis. The doors closed and the tardis started to disappear. He sent it back to Stacy's home in Boston. He heard the Sontaran's mothership come down and he walked outside.

As soon as he walked outside all the guns of the Sontarans fixed on him. A voice from the ship boomed, "You have no chance of saving this world."  
The timelord walked in front of the ship and said, "I offer you a deal. Save this planet, and." He paused for a moment before continuing., "And take me. I offer you my memories and body in exchange of you leaving earth, and never coming back here again." He started to tear up, knowing he was basically signing his death sentence.  
"I've seen the end of everything, I've seen whole universes obliterated! You don't scare me!" he said, "SO TAKE IT ALL!" He stepped forward and said, "I'm not afraid to die." He pointed at the Sontarans and said,"I will protect this world to my last breath." He took his screwdriver out and started to hack into the Sontaran ships controls. He quickly set the kill button to something else and rigged the ship to self-destruct. The Sontaran in the ship said, "Very well. You will die." And then they set the laser beam off and the timelord felt himself being teleported. Suddenly, he began to regenerate. Then, all his memories went away. And everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

People were running down the streets, in terror of something yelling, "Exterminate!" I started to run towards the sound. I turned around a corner and something hit me. I felt intense pain and I began to see the regeneration happen. I saw out of the corner of my eye something that looked like a large can, and I knew it was a Dalek..

Brigham woke up in fear. He quickly looked around his room and saw no daleks. "This is the fourth dream this week," he thought. Ever since he started watching Doctor Who he had been having weird dreams of Doctor Who things. He got out of bed and looked at the clock. It was 6:00, hours before anyone in his house would get up. Then he walked over to his bookshelf and picked up his replica of the 11th doctor's sonic screwdriver. He lit it up and it illuminated his dark face. He had to tell someone of his dreams, but if he told any of his family they'd think he was mad. The only person who wouldn't think he was mad was his best friend Daniel, who was as mad as him.

He logged on his computer and called Daniel on Skype. Daniel picked up and said, "Hey dude, why are you calling? Isn't it like 6 there?" Daniel lived in Seattle while Brigham lived in Alaska. So it was 8 Daniel's time. "Yeah," said Brigham, "but I couldn't sleep. I've been having weird dreams." Daniel responded, "Do I want to know what kind of dreams these are?" "Not those kinds of dreams!" said Brigham, "They're dreams of stuff from Doctor Who. But they seem almost real." Daniel paused for a moment and said, "That's weird, what do you think they mean?" "I think they mean," said Brigham," I think I'm a timelord."


	3. Chapter 3

Brigham was in band class when he suddenly passed out. He was suddenly on Gallifrey, his home. He was walking up a street when a man came up to him. "Hello Doctor!" he said as he walked by. The doctor waved at him and kept walking. He walked on to his house and opened the door. He saw a chair overturned and instantly knew something was wrong. He ran upstairs and saw the body of his wife and two kids on the floor. Above them he saw a man slipping out the window. He ran and looked outside. The man had climbed down a ladder on the side. He climbed out the window and jumped to the ground and began the chase. He quickly caught up to the man and tackled him. The man struggled and pulled out a gun. The man raised to shoot but he knocked it out of his hand. Then the authorities came and got the man. He walked back to his house and saw it was on fire. Just outside the fires reach was a piece of paper. On it said, "CybDalYons will rule all." Brigham then woke up. The band was still playing the song. The dream had felt like a long time but it only took seconds. "Okay everyone," said the band teacher, " I think we're ready for the football game on Friday."


	4. Chapter 4

Brigham got ready to play the crash cymbals. The band was playing the Star-Spangled Banner for the home-coming football game. His whole school was there and it was going to be the biggest game of the season. His part was coming up and he got ready to play his part. He raised the cymbals, and as soon as they smashed together, a bigger boom happened and he and everyone else got thrown back.

He got up and saw a giant spaceship in the middle of the football field. He looked in the cockpit and saw someone he recognized. It was one of his old enemies, Zygor. He was a Zygon. He had tried to take over a small planet full of innocent people. Brigham had stopped him. But it cost him a companion. He started to fill up with anger. He stood up, and started to walk towards the ship.

"Hello Zygor," said Brigham. Zygor looked at him confused. "Who are you?" He said. Brigham smiled and said, "You really don't remember? I made you look like a fool." Zygor looked confused, then he realized, "It's you! It's the timelord!" Brigham smiled and said, "Yes, and here I am!" Zygor pressed a button and a gun pointed in Brigham's direction. "Really?" said Brigham, "You think a gun will stop me?"  
"It's worth a shot," said Zygon as he pressed another button. The gun shot three bullets, all of which penetrated Brigham's chest. He fell to the ground and a couple of his friends rushed to his side. Brigham started to fear that it wouldn't happen in this universe, then he felt something around his hand. He looked at it and saw the regeneration stuff around it. He struggled to get up and he pointed to Zygon and said, "You forgot one thing." "What's that?" said Zygor. "I'm a bloody timelord," said Brigham. Then he regenerated. It lasted for about two minutes, then it stopped. He had only seconds to recover, then he lost consciousness.

When he woke up again, he was on a bench. He recognized the place. It was a park by his old companion Stacy's house. He rushed down the familiar path and ran to Stacy's house. When he got there, he saw only a boarded up house. He looked around and saw a peculiar shaped hedge. "Stacy, you clever girl," said Brigham as he ran to the hedge. He ripped off the branches and saw the familiar door of his tardis. He ran his hand down the door and said, "Hello old girl." Then he snapped his fingers and the doors opened. He ran to the control panel and his hands ran over the controls, somehow knowing what to do. He knew what he was going to do. He was going to return to the alternate universe, stop Zygor, and get his friend Daniel.

It was a hard challenge, but he finally got back into the alternate universe. He flew back to his school, five minutes after he left. He landed his tardis and looked in the mirror. He looked like a geek. His clothes were way to small. "Blimey, I look awful," he said. He ran down the hall and ended up in his old bedroom. He ran to the wardrobe, looking for something decent. He finally settled on a black hoodie and a white shirt. He walked outside and saw his former classmates being tortured by Zygor. "Hello!" he said, startling Zygor and everyone else. Zygor turned and sneered. "You were supposed to stay in your universe," he said. Brigham smiled and said, "Well look how well that turned out." Zygor lost it and ran at him. Brigham ran towards him and tackled him. He pressed his arm against Zygor's neck. "Leave this planet, never come back. If you do you'll regret it," said Brigham. He let Zygor up and he scrambled to his ship. His ship took off and went out of sight. Brigham turned around and saw his classmates look at him in fear. He looked all of them and said, "I'm sorry about what I'm gonna do." He grabbed a can from his pocket and opened it up. He grabbed a handful of powder from it and blew it towards everyone. It would make them forget he ever existed. It would also make them forget Zygor. "Goodbye," said Brigham sadly as he walked into his tardis. There was one last trip he had to make before he left.


	5. Chapter 5

Daniel burst into his room and threw his backpack on his bed. Then he went to his computer to log onto Facebook and see if Brigham had messaged him. Luckily, Brigham was online. "Hey," he said. Brigham responded with, "You know when I told you if I'm a timelord I'll come back in my tardis and get you?" Daniel typed, "Ya." Brigham typed, "Look outside." Daniel went to his window and looked out. In his front yard was a guy leaning on a something that looked like a tall metal cylinder. He raised his hand and spread his fingers so it made the Vulcan "Live Long and Prosper" sign. Daniel rushed downstairs and came out the door. "Brigham?" he said as he approached the man. "Hello old friend," said Brigham. Daniel said, "So it's true? You're really a timelord." Brigham laughed as he said, "Yep. It's quite weird." Daniel couldn't believe it, his best friend was a timelord. "So why are you here?" he said. Brigham smiled as he said, "Pack your bags, I'm taking you on an adventure." Daniel ran back into his house and quickly got some clothes and his laptop. He threw them into his backpack and ran back outside. "Won't my parents worry?" he said. "Don't worry about it," said Brigham, "I've made it so they don't remember you. Are you ready?" They walked into the tardis and Daniel's breath was taken away. He was about to say something when he was thrown off balance. "Sorry," said Brigham, "it's quite hard to get back to the regular universe." Suddenly, the shaking stopped. "Well, we're through," said Brigham. Daniel barely had time to respond before pain erupted everywhere. "Daniel!" yelled Brigham. The pain lasted for a minute before it subsided. Brigham looked at him in amazement. "What?" Daniel said. "Dude, look in the mirror," said Brigham. Daniel walked over to a mirror and gasped. He had pointed ears. "I'm a Vulcan!" he said. Brigham nodded, "Well, I've never had a Vulcan companion." Daniel still was staring in the mirror, but then he faced Brigham. "So," said Brigham," All of time and space, everything that ever was and ever will be, Daniel, where do you want to go?" Daniel thought for a moment, then he said, "Heck, let's go to the Star Trek times."


	6. Authors Note

This is the first book in the Time Lord series. I don't know how long this series will be, but so far I have three books planned.

In future books, Daniel will have for POVs. The character of Daniel is based on my real best friend and fellow author Dankoon117. Go check our his profile and favorite him. He will write Daniel's POVs in the later books.

And if you have further questions, feel free to PM me. And yes, the character of Brigham is based on me.


End file.
